


First Time      Gamzee❤️Tavros

by LittleSnowCloud



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, The First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSnowCloud/pseuds/LittleSnowCloud
Summary: Tavros is precious to Gamzee. All he wants is for Tavros to be happy and comfortable, and so he's never asked for Tavros to do anything for him for fear of making it awkward should the lowblood refuse.Tavros misunderstands Gamzee's apparent lack of sexual attraction to him and asks if he's too broken.Gamzee decides to prove otherwise with actions as opposed to words.





	First Time      Gamzee❤️Tavros

Gamzee was curled up on the floor of his favorite bro's hive, with said favorite bro being a troll by the name of Tavros Nitram. Tavros was sitting with him, leaned back against the curve of his body, looking at cards for some game he liked to play, though Gamzee could never understand it himself. He seemed... Distracted. Like he wasn't really seeing the cards he shuffled absently in front of his face. Gamzee curled himself tighter around Tavros, trying to comfort him if comfort was what he needed, even though the awkward position sent little pains across his sides. 

Tavros glanced down at him and a look of pain crossed his face. He looked away. Gamzee didn't understand. What had he done? Why did looking at him hurt Tavros? A strange kind of rage started to build in his belly, held down by chains of sopor, but known nonetheless. It was a rage aimed at himself. How dare he hurt the most beautiful creature on this Gogforsaken planet? 

"Tavros?" He got his arms under himself, pushed his upper half off the floor. 

"Gamzee." Tavros set the cards on the ground, no longer pretending to look at them. He kept his grey eyes, just tinged with brown, trained on the floor where his useless legs were stretched out in front of him. 

Gamzee got to all fours and crawled around to sit in front of Tavros, brow furrowed, drug hazed mind working slowly to find out what he'd done. "Tavbro, did I... Did I do something wrong?"

Tavros laughed dryly, a cold and humorless sound. "No Gamzee, it isn't you."

"Then..." Encouraged by this, determined to find the cause of his matesprit's hurt, Gamzee moved closer, sitting between Tavros' legs. "What's wrong bro? What's got you feeling bad all up on the inner side?"

Tavros wouldn't look at him again, choosing instead to study his hands. He was clearly debating with himself and Gamzee sat quietly, content to just look at him while he got all his thoughts in a line. "Gamzee... Do you..." Tavros linked his fingers together, then untangled them and steepled them before clasping them together again. "Do you not, want, me?"

Gamzee blinked. "What?"

Tavros' face was deep brown, his hands fluttering nervously as words spilled forth. "It's okay if you don't, I get it, I do, I'm broken, too broken, and I know I'm not anyone's first choice of matesprit, not even anyone's first choice of friend even, so if you don't want me then I won't be upset or anything, I mean I expected it anyway so- Gamzee!"

Tavros' flood of words stopped when he finally looked up and saw the purple tears that poured down Gamzee's cheeks. He tried to wipe away the tears but they kept coming, running down his hands. He said something but Gamzee didn't hear him. He was locked in his head, screaming at himself that he was a failure as his heart and soul shattered in a hundred million billion pieces. 

Tavros thought he was broken. 

Tavros thought he was Gamzee's second choice. 

Tavros thought that Gamzee did not want him. 

Gamzee reached blindly forward, the world a shifting blur of purple through his tears, and wrapped his arms around his precious Tavros. He pulled the lowblood close, hugging him against his chest and half crossing his legs to hold the cripple in his lap. "I'm sorry," he whimpered. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"I- I told you it's okay..." Tavros patted him on the back. "I get it, okay? I'm broken."

Gamzee growled low in his chest, angry at being so terribly misunderstood. "No," he spat, clinging to Tavros tighter. "I'm sorry I made you feel like you were anything less than perfect."

"But I-"

"Don't." Gamzee gently ran his hand through Tavros thick mohawk. "Don't you ever say that you're broken again."

Tavros' arms went hesitantly around him. "Then why...?"

"Tavvy..." Gamzee nuzzled his face against the curve of Tavros' throat. "You're so sweet and shy and soft, I thought you wouldn't want it. I was waiting for  _you_ to ask  _me"_

Tavros' hands fisted in his shirt and he said, so quietly Gamzee wondered if he was meant to hear, "How could I not want you?" Then, only slightly louder, voice shaking with nerves, "S-So you do? Want me... Like that?"

Gamzee shivered and ran his tongue across Tavros' throat. The lowblood's breath hitched. "I do, so much it hurts sometimes. Gog, Nitram, the things I've wanted to do to you..." 

Tavros pulled back and all Gamzee's fears came rushing back to drag him straight into Hell. But the lowblood's eyes were bright and there was a smile on his face. He took Gamzee's face in his hands and said, "Do it." Gamzee blinked. "Please, Gamzee, I've been wanting you for days and I, um, I mean that quite literally." Tavros grinned all sharp teeth and nerves. 

"Shit, brother." Gamzee gently lowered Tavros to the ground, practically laying on top of him. "Why didn't you up and say something sooner?"

"I... I didn't know if..." Tavros flushed brown again, this time all the way to his ears. Quietly, he whispered, "I didn't know if I worked."

Gamzee had absolutely no idea what that meant. He said as much and Tavros' fidgeting got worse. "I, I just, I wasn't sure if, I-" he reached down and tugged at his pants. "I didn't know if anything down here worked." Gamzee looked down in confusion at Tavros' legs. "Gog  _dammit_ Gamzee!" Tavros practically screeched the words and Gamzee jumped a bit in surprise. "I didn't know if I could even feel my bulge, okay?!?"

 _"OH."_ That had never even occurred to Gamzee. His gaze shifted to Tavros' crotch. "Aaaand... Did you find out...?" Tavros glanced away and nodded. "Everything work okay?" A hesitation, then a nod. "Alright then." Gamzee kissed Tavros on the lips and gently rubbed their hips together. 

Tavros murmured something and his eyes flickered shut. Gamzee pressed kisses to his throat and lips, desperate to make up for his terrible mistake, desperate to let Tavros know he was so, so loved, all the while moving in a gentle, steady pace. Tavros' hands slowly started to wander his body, hesitantly pushing under his shirt to touch bare grey skin. 

"Here." Gamzee got up on his knees and pulled the shirt over his head, tossing it lightly to the floor. Tavros was looking up at him with wide eyes, hands half reaching. Gamzee lowered himself back down and let Tavros touch him, feeling his cheeks heat up, painfully aware of how unattractive his drug-worn body was. "I know I ain't pretty, but-"

"What?" Tavros seemed genuinely confused. "Gamzee, I..." He ran his hands along Gamzee's sides, "I think you look wonderful."

"You do?" It was a surprisingly pleasant thing to hear. 

Tavros nodded. "You look like a miracle." 

Gamzee purred, the sound almost a growl, and he kissed Tavros again, daring to brush his tongue against the lowblood's soft lips. Tavros hesitantly allowed Gamzee entrance, unsure, but the soft feel of Gamzee's tongue against his own was good enough that he responded eagerly, heat beginning to coil in his lower stomach. Gamzee shivered a bit in discomfort as his bulge made his underwear uncomfortably tight, the pressure getting somehow worse when Tavros murmured his name. 

The rest of the world started to fade away then until there was nothing but the feel of Tavros beneath him as the taste of that sweet lowblood on his tongue. Barely purring, hands shaking, Gamzee gripped the sleeve of Tavros' shirt, tipping his head and kissing him deeper, absolutely lost in him. Then Tavros started to make soft little noises, a gasp between kisses, a moan against his lips, a quiet whimper of his name. It was intoxicating. 

"Tavros, I gotta..." Unwilling to stay separated long enough to finish, Gamzee pressed himself against Tavros hard enough that his problem became rather obvious. 

"Oh my Gog." Tavros could barely get the words out before Gamzee was on him again, his kissing almost frantic. Gamzee whined, an ache starting between his legs. He wanted Tavros so badly, so very very badly, but it suddenly occurred to him that he wasn't entirely sure what he wanted from Tavros. He had never bothered to figure out the exact specifics of how one went about making love and only had the vaguest idea of what he was supposed to do.

"Tavvy? Do you know how to...?" Gamzee reluctantly pulled back a bit. 

Tavros blinked. "I think?" 

Gamzee pressed their foreheads together for a moment, debating. Then he pulled at Tavros' shirt and grumbled, "I'm sure I can figure it out."

Tavros hummed and gently pushed Gamzee's spotted pants down from his waist, his hand brushing hesitantly between the highblood's legs. Gamzee growled, his tugging on his matesprit's clothes becoming a bit more frantic. 

"Um..." Tavros shifted a bit and took both of Gamzee's hands. "You don't have to... You can just pull them off. They're those rip-off stripper clothes." Gamzee blinked and Tavros flushed. "B-Because I can't get normal clothes over my horns, not because I am a stripper."

Gamzee laughed, deep and loud. "You'd make a damn fine one though," he purred, ripping the shirt off Tavros' body and throwing it aside, almost melting at the pure beauty of him. He was surprisingly strong, broad shouldered with arms hard with muscle, so much better, Gamzee thought, then my wasted ass. "Tavros..." He leaned down to kiss Tavros' chest, kicking his pants away. "Tavros, Tavros..." He moved down, the heat in his blood becoming almost painful. He wanted to rip Tavros' pants off his legs and mount him, but he forced himself to be careful, easing the cloth off Tavros' lifeless legs. Tavros wore no kind of underwear. Gamzee looked at him for a second, the pants still clutched in his hands. Then his bulge writhed in his boxers and he whimpered, pushing them off almost frantically and purring in relief when the dark purple bulge uncurled itself, dripping fluid. 

"Oh my Gog." Tavros' gaze was locked between Gamzee's legs and the highblood blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. Tavros glanced up at him. "Is that going to fit?"

"Fit?"

Tavros ran a hand over his face. "Oh my goodness." Gamzee, suddenly aware that he was missing a very vital part of all this, blushed deeper. Tavros waved him closer. "I'll show you, just... Come here." Gamzee shifted closer, glancing down at the flat space between Tavros' legs. He laid down on his stomach, close enough to kiss that soft grey skin. "Gamzee?"

"Hold on, I got it..." Gamzee, completely winging it, decided to go with his first instinct and pressed a kiss to Tavros' groin. The lowblood gasped softy, one hand laying gently on Gamzee's head. There was a visible shift and Gamzee took that as encouragement, shifting a bit to kiss closer to the entrance to Tavros' nook. Tavros whined, gripping Gamzee's hair as his seed flaps fluttered open, his body preparing for what it had been desperately wanting for so long a time. Gamzee, still not entirely sure he was doing this right, ran his tongue over the entrance just as Tavros' bulge pushed itself free, rubbing against Gamzee's face the whole way.

Wiping brown fluid from his face, Gamzee purred quietly. Now, _this_ he knew how to take care of. Thankful for his big hands, Gamzee took hold of the brown bulge and rubbed it up its length, causing Tavros to gasp out a curse. Taking that as encouragement, Gamzee started to kiss and lick at it, groaning softly at the sweet taste of Tavros' genetic material. "Oh my Gog," This time it was Gamzee that spoke the words. "Tavros, you taste like candy."

Tavros squeaked in embarrassment, the sound changing to a shout of pleasure when Gamzee decided to just put the whole bulge in his mouth. Both of Tavros' hands were in his hair now and Gamzee obeyed their gentle pressure, moving up and down, rubbing his tongue against the soft flesh of Tavros' bulge, reveling in the taste of him. Clumsy in his inexperience, Gamzee did his best not to nick Tavros with his sharp teeth, but if he hit him once or twice, Tavros didn't show it. His rapid breath was interrupted by gasps and mewls of pure pleasure, his hands easing Gamzee into a slightly faster pace, and Gamzee happily complied, laying one hand on Tavros' thigh and lovingly rubbing the grey skin. 

The noises Tavros made brought that fire back to Gamzee's attention and his own bulge writhed impatiently, his whole groin aching with a steady pulse. Groaning from the near-pain, Gamzee put a hand between his legs and touched himself, the feeling somehow made better by the taste of genetic material on his tongue. 

"G-Gamzee?" Tavros stuttered out his name and Gamzee glanced up at him. Gog, his flushed face is art. Unable to answer, Gamzee hummed softly, the noise apparently bringing some kind of pleasure to Tavros. His hands pushed him down further for a second, a soft whine building in the back of his throat, but then he pulled back and gently nudged Gamzee away. "D-Don't do that..." He awkwardly half-sat, swatting Gamzee's hand away from himself. Gamzee whined in confusion, bumping Tavros' side gently with his horn. "Come here."

Tavros pulled at him until he was above him again and Tavros started kissing at his neck and shoulders. Gamzee sighed softly, settling closer to his beloved lowblood. Tavros laid his hands on Gamzee's hips and guided him closer, murmuring against his skin, "I'll show you what to do, okay?" Gamzee growled his assent, obediently following Tavros' gentle guidance, completely lost in the feel of those soft lips against his bare skin. 

"Tav... ros..." Gamzee's breath hitched when his bulge pressed against the entrance to Tavros' nook. "M-My Tavros..."

"Yes, Gamzee." Tavros brushed his lips along Gamzee's jawline. "All yours." Gamzee thought his heart would stop altogether when Tavros guided him inside the warmth of that beautiful body. 

Hesitantly at first, unsure, Gamzee started to move, following the lead of the hands on his hips. And sweet Jegus, it was bliss. Gamzee rocked against Tavros slowly and gently, every movement making the highblood whine softly, fully content in the easy rhythm. But Tavros quickly started to demand more, those hands pulling at him, that sweet voice growling out an order for him to move faster. Gamzee was, at first, reluctant to comply, but at the end of it all it was Tavros he was here for, and so he obeyed. 

Bit by bit, he moved faster, and each time Gamzee thought it couldn't possibly feel better than this, but then Tavros urged him on and he found he had been wrong. The impact of their bare bodies became harsh enough that each slap of skin on skin filled the room and Gamzee found that he quite liked the noise. 

Tavros' need was near insatiable and every time Gamzee pulled away he found himself slamming back with greater and greater and force until the sheer power behind the thrust of his hips started to physically move Tavros across the floor. For just a second he was worried he might be hurting the lowblood, but there was nothing but ecstasy on Tavros' face and so Gamzee pressed his cheek to Tavros' and surrendered to the lust, moving with all the strength of his highblood body that he dared, no longer needed Tavros' begs to go faster, harder, to give more. 

Tavros' nails raked down his back but Gamzee barely noticed, hardly even felt it even though it had broken the skin. He managed to get his arms around Tavros' chest and he clung to him, feeling his heart beating just as frantically as his own. He could feel the end of this steady coming and he growled under his breath like he could scare it away and prolong this perfect, wonderful moment. Tavros was screaming his name with pure joy and love in his voice and Gamzee wondered briefly how he could want the end to come so soon. But then it rolled through him and all he could think was how good it felt, how good Tavros' hot genetic material felt against his body, how good his own felt filling up the warmth of Tavros' nook. He moved slowly through it, riding out the first natural high he'd ever felt for as long as he could, weakly trying to stutter out how absolutely perfect Tavros was. 

At the very end of it, Gamzee pulled weakly free and laid back down when his bulge retreated into its sheath, laying his head against Tavros' shoulder and letting out a soft sound of relief. 

Tavros wrapped his arms around Gamzee and pressed a kiss to his hair. "Thank you."

Gamzee managed to wrap one arm around Tavros, already feeling sleep coming on. "Anytime," he murmured, eyes flicking shut. "Any-motherfucking-time."


End file.
